hora_deaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dulce Princesa
Princesa Chicle '(España) ('Princess Bubblegum en inglés) su verdadero nombre es Bonnibelle es un personaje principal de la serie animada Hora de Aventura, ella es la gobernante benevolente del Dulce Reino, de acuerdo con Marceline su primer nombre es Bonnibel. Ella tiene 18 años. Desde el episodio "Retroceso Mortal", se vuelve más joven y tiene 13 años al igual que Finn pero en "Demasiado Joven" regresa a la edad de 18 y parece que piensa que el tiempo ha pasado y que Finn sigue igual porque dice que eso pasó hace 5 años, aunque podría ser un sarcasmo. Su nombre es Bonibel. Apariencia: Es una humanoide alta, joven, y atractiva. de 18 años. Su piel es de un color rosado claro y su pelo esta hecho de chicle, ya que es un híbrido de humano y ADN de chicle. Dulce Princesa se viste como una princesa clásica, con un vestido rosa largo con detalles morados en la cintura y en el cuello y una tiara de oro con una joya turquesa en la parte superior. Es una experta científica, y cuando realiza experimentos o resuelve ecuaciones generalmente se viste con una bata blanca y gafas de protección. Desde su rejuvenecimiento, tiene el cabello corto y usa un vestido rosa con muchos detalles. Personalidad y rasgos La Dulce Princesa es una persona de buen corazón, y posee un fuerte sentido de responsabilidad. Ella es muy culta y educada, y tiene una pasión inquebrantable por la ciencia, aunque también participa activamente thumb|Dulce Princesa de la política en la Tierra de Ooo. Aunque por lo general es buena y dulce, la princesa a veces muestra un aspecto malicioso de su personalidad, como cuando cree que el Duque de la Nuez arruinó su aspecto en "El Duque" o con el Rey Helado en "¿Pero Qué Hicieron?". Aunque es una princesa, pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo junto a Finn y Jake, sin embargo, su preocupación por la dulce gente es la fuente de su vivir.. Tiene una vida social muy activa, asistiendo a varios a eventos y realizándolos ella misma, como se ve en los episodios de: "El verdadero tú", "Muerte en flor" o "Problemas en el Espacio Grumoso", por ejemplo. Se vuelve mas joven si le cortan el cabello como en el episodio "Muy Joven" y necesita caramelo y amor para regrasar a su edad Tiende a llegar a ser muy hiperactiva si no logra o termina un objetivo. Relaciones '﻿Finn ' Aparentemente está conciente del amor del chico hacia ella, y ocasionalmente se burla de él, aunque lo thumb|141px|La Dulce Princesa y Finnconsideracomo un gran amigo y nunca duda en recurrir a él en cuestiones heróicas. Finn y la Princesa comparten una naturaleza moral similar, y trabajan juntos para resolver los problemas que surgen en Ooo. Ella lo ve como su "héroe sin defectos" e invierte una gran cantidad de fe y respeto en él. A Finn le importa mucho la Dulce Princesa, y no se atrevería a hacerle daño.Finn y la princesa se han dado 3 besos en la serie y el corto animado. En el episodio Burning low su relacion con Finn se ve disminuida ya que Finn le dice que el estaba enamorado de ella y el cree que ella en ese momento le gustaba ya que ella misma le dijo "Eres un héroe Finn, Mí heroe" y a los 13 se nota que estaba un poco o enamorada de Finn. 'Jake' Cuando la Dulce Princesa llama a Finn, siempre es acompañado por Jake, quien es un muy buen amigo porque no delata a Finn en "El Duque" cuando se vuelve verde. Jake también tiene la necesidad de conocer los secretos de la Dulce Princesa y Finn. Jake esta conciente de la relación de Finn y la Dulce Princesa, pero no duda en que Finn le cuente todo. 'Princesa Grumosa' Ella es la mejor amiga de la Princesa. A pesar de que tienen personalidades distintas las dos se ven muy amenudo y Princesa Grumosa es una visitante frecuente del Dulce Reino en muchas ceremonias y fiestas. A la Princesa del espacio grumoso le agrada estar con la Dulce Princesa. 'Arcoiris' thumb|170px Arcoiris es una amiga de la Princesa, y una de las criaturas que le proporciona transporte cuando lo necesita, junto a su Cisne Volador y su águila llamada Viernes. Es otra de las personas con las que se puede comunicar y la princesa la entiende. 'Marceline' En los bosquejos iniciales, la Princesa y Marceline estaban diagramadas como antagonistas amistosas. Aunque han aparecido en varias thumb|276px ocasiones juntas, su relación nunca se dejó clara hasta "Ven conmigo", donde vemos a Marceline tratando de ser civilizada hacia la Princesa mientras que ella muestra claramente su disgusto por la cercanía de la vampiresa. Desde su perspectiva se ve a Marceline como una salvaje al punto de corromper a Finn para exiliarlo de su reino; notándose que intenta minimizar el contacto lo más que se pueda. Marceline ve a la Princesa como aburrida y estirada. Bonnibel es generalmente una chica graciosa y educada, aunque en presencia de la vampiresa comienza a hablar en un tono sarcástico y no muestra otro sentimiento mas que desagrado. La Dulce Princesa tiene una camiseta que usa como pijama que le regaló Marceline revelado en "Lo que estaba Perdido". 'Rey Helado' La Dulce Princesa le tiene una gran desprecio a él, por el hecho de que siempre trata de capturarla, para que sea su esposa. En "Ricardio Corazón De León" se muestra que el Rey Helado hace un hechizo de amor para la Dulce Princesa, resultando fatal. En "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron?" la Dulce Princesa estaba fueriosa, ya que los Dulce Cuidadanos estaban con una gran enfermedad, por culpa de él. 'Duque de la nuez' La Princesa tiene un gran odio hacia él pues siempre se come el pudín que tiene en el castillo, en el capitulo "El Duque" se revela que el duque tiene una deficiencia de pudín y no podía dejar de comerlo, al final del capitulo deside revelarselo a la Princesa pero sin embargo ella no le creyó. 'Princesa Flama' Aparentemente la Dulce Princesa ya la conocia ya que en el episodio "Burning Low" ella sabe del problema que posee la Princesa Flama. Ademas de ser ella la responsable antes de que haya nacido decirle a su padre que encerraran a la Princesa Flama en la lampara por que seria inestable. Biografía Es la amada gobernante del Dulce Reino. Aunque no habla mucho de su familia lo hará más en la segunda temporada. Da a entender que Finn le salva muchas veces la vida (y viceversa como se ve en "La Gruta " y "Lady and Peebles"). Parece que también ha tenido encuentros con Marceline la reina Vampiro (posiblemente desde la infancia). Ella pasa la mayor parte del tiempo mandando a Finn y Jake diferentes misiones que varían de dificultad. Apariencia Ella se ve más vieja que cuando ella era una princesa. Su corona parece ser más nueva con una nueva joya. Su pelo ahora es más corto, pero tiene una larga cola de caballo. Apariciones Apariciones Mayores *Pánico en la fiesta del Palacio *El Enchiridion! *Ricardio Corazón de león *La gruta *El Duque *¿Pero ahora qué hicieron? *A Cortar El Cabello a Una Mujer *Las Otras Tartas *El Verdadero Tú *Ven conmigo *Amor Loco *Retroceso Mortal *Demasiado joven *Batalla Mágica *Lo que estaba perdido *De Mal En Peor *Cinco Fabulas Cortas *Princess Cookie *Burning Low *Lady & Peebles *You Made Me! *Reign of Gunters Apariciones Menores *Problemas en el espacio Grumoso *Muerte en Flor *Susana Salvaje *Poder Animal *Los Cineastas *Nadie Te Escucha *Holly Jolly Secrets *Holly Jolly Secrets Part 2 *Incendio *Sueño de Amor *El Lobo Apapacho *En Tus Zapatos *King Worm *The Lich *Jake The Dog Mencionada *Hombres de Negocios *Congelados *Ladron de Manzanas *El Closet de Marceline *Caliente al Tacto *Gotcha! *I remember you En Fusion Fall thumb|274pxEn el juego, el jugador debe ir a Sector V y encontrar el hongo de Orchid Bay y completar la misión de encontrar a la Dulce Princesa en el sótano del castillo del Rey Helado junto con Finn y Jake. Su papel en el juego es pequeño y ella todavía no ha tomado parte en la guerra, esto también va para Finn, Jake, y el Rey Helado. Ella apareció en el Monte Neverest para conocer al jugador y decirle que ella fue la que convenció a la Princesa Arcoiris de llevar al jugador al Sector V. Ella llegó a la cima de la montaña con la Princesa Arcoiris. Su nano es conseguido por un codigo. Curiosidades *En el Corto de Animación, la gema de su corona es roja en vez de azul. *Además de ser princesa ella también es científica, como se muestra en Pánico en la Fiesta del Palacio. *Muestra tener mal carácter cuando el Duque de la Nuez le roba sus pudines. *Hay una imagen de sí misma de bebé en la pared, como se ve en "El Duque ". *La Dulce Princesa también sabe hablar alemán, como se ve en "¿Pero Ahora Qué Hicieron? y también en Ven Conmigo. *Ella es dueña también de un Cisne Volador que dispara rayos láser si se presiona una palanca de control hacia adelante, tal como se puede ver en "La Gruta". *En el capítulo "¿Pero ahora qué hicieron?" La Dulce Princesa muestra unos guantes de lucha rosas con corazones. *En "Lealtad al Rey" es la única princesa que no va con el Rey Tierno. *Hasta ahora, la Princesa ha besado a Finn 3 veces, la primera en el capítulo El Verdadero Tu, la segunda en "Demasiado Joven" cuando ella tenia 13 años (la misma edad que Finn) y la tercera en Wizard Battle por haberla salvado de besar al Rey Helado. *A ella le gusta mucho el espagueti, tal como se ve en "A Cortar El Cabello A Una Mujer" *En el episodio Amor Peligroso tiene varias coronas diferentes en un estante. *La Dulce Princesa (Princess Bubblegum) tiene una contraparte masculino llamado Dulce Príncipe (Prínce Gumball) que aparece en el capitulo "Fionna Y Cake" *En Goliad,ella se queda despierta por 83 horas seguidas,lo que equivale a casi 4 dias sin dormir. *En el capitulo "Burning Low" ella parece estar Celosa de la relacion entre Finn y la Princesa Flama. *En Ingles La Dulce Princesa tiene muchos apodos como "Peebles" o PB *Incluso de bebé ha tenido su corona. *Confirmado por Natasha Allegri, su cumpleaños es el 18 de Octubre. *Su color favorito es el rosa. *Le desagrada estar cerca de Marceline, ya que le resulta molesta, aunque algunas veces se podría decir que se llevan bien. *Tambien aparece en Project Exonaut, su armadura es jugable. *Ella creó al Conde de Limonagrio que fue uno de sus "experimentos fallidos". *Es muy buena gobernante ya que se sacrifica por su gente como se ve en Too Young ya que aunque se divirtio mucho saliendo con Finn quiere regresar a su edad normal para echar del reino al Conde Limonagrio. *Después de Marceline es el segundo personaje con más cambios de ropa. *Dos de sus peores experimentos han sido considerados como sus hijos (Goliad y el Conde De Limonagrio). *La Dulce Princesa no siente reparos en comerse a los de su propia especie, como se ve en "los cineastas" y "amor loco". Adam Muto reveló en su formspring que esto se debe a que cuando tiene una herida o le falta biomasa, se come a la dulce gente para curarse. http://adventuretime.wikia.com/wiki/Princess_Bubblegum#cite_note-5 (esto se puede ver en "demasiado joven"). *Ella fue la primera en saber que Arcoiris esta embarazada en Lady & Peebles. *La dulce princesa, en la enfermeria que tiene se muestran 2 fotografias de Finn tal como se muestra en el episodio El Duque. *La dulce princesa tambien se refiera a finn como su intachable campeon como se muestra en el episodio El Duque. * La Dulce princesa ha creado a limonagrio, clon de limonagrio, goliad (creacion hecha con su A.D.N) tormento (practicamente el hijo de finn) a si que ha hecho 2 terribles creaciones mientras las otras 2 son para evitar que sus malas creaciones destruyan el dulce reino. *La gema situada en la parte superior de su corona es la que abre junto con otras gemas de princesas el Enchiridion para abrir un portal de la dimensión de el agujero del gusano. *Ella lastima a Finn con una tijera en la mejilla accidentalmente en el episodio "The Lich". *Como se puede ver en "El Duque" La DP Lleva muchos cuadros de finn y sus caras. *Ella no ha cantado durante todas las temporadas solo hizo coro en el episodio "''Lo Que Estaba Perdido"'' *Desde "Demasiado Joven", le llamo muchas veces a Finn tontito. *La gema de su Corona Es Para Protegerse Del Lich Para Que No Sea Controlada En Su Mente... *En latinoamerica su voz cambia talvez esto se debe a que en el episodio demasiado joven tiene 13 y despues regresa a 18 talvez estos cambios cambiaron su voz y es por eso que talvez contrataron a otra persona para hacer la voz de la dulce princesa *Ella en el Videojuego? Hey Ice King Why did You Steal our Garbage? aparece en un cuadro junt *thumbo con una anciana, que posiblemente sea algun familiar femenino (Madre o Abuela) *En algunos episodios lleva un tipo de párasito como el que tenía Betty y Simon, lo que pueda significar que ella tiene algun tipo de conexión con alguno de los dos. Galería en:Princess_Bubblegum